


Happily Ever After?

by Puddin72671



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Death, Original Character Death(s), Pain, Past Abuse, Past Miscarriage, Relationship Moving Quickly, Romance, Some Violence later, Swearing, eventually, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puddin72671/pseuds/Puddin72671
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OFC has had a difficult few years, and eventually meets Tom at a fundraiser in her deceased husband's name via Luke Windsor. Past threats revisit her and may make them become closer or force them apart. A look at how their relationship evolves over time. No smut quite yet, but there will be, mark my words!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic, thanks for taking the time to read it! By the way I don't know or claim to know Tom or any of the characters in this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know, claim to know or own any of the real persons named in this, the only ones I do are my own original characters.

 

Chapter one

 She stood outside the souvenir shop trying to find the perfect gift for her favorite nephew, having already gotten everyone else's. Denise didn't think it should be this difficult, so she took a step back to take a deep breath to try to think about what he'd like, that's when the commotion drew her attention.  
Denise saw the tall man running towards her, she quickly recognized him by his curly hair and those eyes that seemingly changed color on screen, without thinking she grabbed his arm and pushed him into and towards the back of the shop. A group of young girls ran past as well as several photographers. One photographer stopped eyeing Denise.  
"Did you see a man come through or in here?" He asked  
" No, but I did see a man run past and then a large group of girls following him. They ran around the corner." Denise replied.  
"Thanks."

 Denise picked up a baseball cap, sunglasses and an oversized t-shirt. Once she purchased them she headed back to where Tom was hidden.  
"Mr. Hiddleston?" Denise said softly "I have some things to disguise yourself until you get to where you're going."  
  Tom looks Denise over taking in her small frame, and the various tattoos sprinkled on her skin. He finally reaches her face and once their eyes meet a bright smile lights up his face.

 "Thanks, you were quick on your feet!"

 "It's no problem." Denise replied as she started to leave

 "Wait, what's your name?" Tom asks then grins "Since you obviously know mine."

 "It's Denise."

 "Well thanks again Denise."

 "Again , it's no problem." with that Denise walked away quietly while Tom was pulling the shirt over his head so he didn't see her leave.

 Tom looks up and around seeing no sign of the woman

 "Excuse me. but did you happen to see where she went?" Tom asks the store clerk

 "Dunno man."

 Tom looks up and down the street, seeing no sign of her he leaves the shop. He figures she was a tourist since it was a souvenir shop, he knew her first name and what she looked like. He got back to the hotel room and pulled out his notebook and wrote down her description. Long brunette curls, blue green eyes with a ring of grey, pale skin, petite, about 5'4" and maybe  a whopping 120-130 pounds. A beautiful angel or fairy tattoo on her left bicep, what looked like a heartbeat on her right wrist and what looked like some sort of abstract tattoo on her right bicep, and her name was Denise.

 Tom did a basic sketch of her and thought it not too bad. Tom heard the person in the room next to him come in and heard some music playing, he thought it was Leonard Cohen, but he couldn't be sure. He wandered over to the balcony and opened the door and he heard 'Take This Waltz'. 'Well at least they have good taste in music' he thought, at that moment Tom heard Luke come in.

 Meanwhile Denise bounced around to ['Take This Waltz" ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ytdjYjM-cLg)trying to rid herself of the nervous energy, she had enough time to shower and get ready and go have a drink in the bar before her attention would be focused on the benefit.

 Luke looked at Tom as he waltzed into the room "So Tom are you ready for the benefit tonight and meeting our wonderful Ms. Creek?"

 "Yes, I'm really looking forward to it" Tom says " I mean you talk about her enough that I feel as if I already know her."

 Luke felt excited about tonight, the two of them were perfect for one another, and it was high time that they were both happy. Tom had left a bad relationship about a year ago and was serial dating and Denise's last relationship after her husband's death was well over a year ago. If Luke and his partner Scott had any say those two would be together for the rest of their lives; however they still had to get them into the same room at the same time.

 "Luke I need a favor later."

 "What do you need?"

 "Well, I was rescued this morning from some overzealous fans and photographers by a very lovely woman."

 Luke took a deep breath "Tom what did I say!" Luke huffed out, irritated that Tom, was obviously interested in the woman that rescued him.

 "I know, I know." Tom sighed "Anyway I only got her first name, however I think I sketched her fairly well."

 "Well what's her name?" Luke asked as he grabbed for the sketch.

 "Denise."

 Luke came to a dead stop looking at a pretty good likeness of the woman that had helped him and his now life partner Scott, when Scott's partner was killed in action. Luke smiles and mentally rubs his hands together.  _'This is going to be a little easier to get them together than I thought'_ he thinks to himself. 

 "Hmmm, pretty."

 "What? Oh, yes I guess she is."

 "Oh by the way here are the photos for tonight's auction and the contracts for your new role." he says handing Tom the paperwork and photographs "I'll meet you down in the bar at six thirty along with everyone else."

 "So are you excited to see her again?" Tom asks as Luke goes to open the door.

 "Yes, we all are." Luke smiles "Now finish those papers and I'll see you downstairs. Oh, by the way" he says, removing the cover letter with Denise's picture " Here is a little something from the foundation describing their work." 

 " Thanks mate." Tom says while continuing to sign autographs

 Tom finishes and dresses, while waiting for Renner to text him to meet in the bar he sits and reads the foundations packet of information.

    _'Ms. Creek started this foundation in 2012 a year after the death of her husband Frederick Creek, a combat medic, in Afghanistan. Her hopes are to help those families of fallen and wounded armed forces; whether it be financially or emotionally during their difficult times. Knowing first hand the strain and problems that arise, she hopes to help alleviate some of the burden with this foundation.'_

 The rest of the packet went on with statistics and affiliates of the foundation and testimonials from those that had been helped. Tom knew through Luke that it was much more than just that , he knew Denise had driven twelve hours to sit with Scott and Luke through a particularly rough patch, even though she didn't know them yet. She had also spent countless hours on the phone with one or the other, sometimes she talked to Luke while he was with Tom on set, or when they were together elsewhere so he overheard her talking him down or she just listened while Luke ranted on about the injustices of the system towards his beloved, and she, the wonderful thing, listened without getting bent out of shape, or taking offense. Even when Luke was at his most brutal verbally she took it in stride and at the end of each and every call Luke apologized and told her that he didn't know what he would do without her. This woman sight unseen, had a place in his heart, for her treatment of his friend, and it had become even more so since a conversation he overheard a few days prior.

_Four days prior_ "What do you mean you don't want us to come?" Luke asked "For fuck's sake darling, you are so not taking advantage!"

 Luke moved about the room "Dear one, your foundation does so much, and we want to help. Well, since you have done so much for Scott, the kids and I, as well as countless others. You are not abusing our friendship! Tom is fully in support of coming, and yes, the others are too. It will help raise awareness, and I really want you two to meet in person."

 Tom yells "We're coming no matter what you say, I need to meet the woman that claims a part of this wankers heart!"

 Luke glared first at Tom and then at the phone in his hand " Stop being a twat and just be thankful I'm not bringing all of Hollywood with me, I'm only bringing the most important ones with me." he laughed "Okay dear one, we'll see you in a few days. Love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OFC has had a difficult few years, and eventually meets Tom at a fundraiser in her deceased husband's name via Luke Windsor. Past threats revisit her and may make them become closer or force them apart. A look at how their relationship evolves over time. No smut quite yet, but there will be, mark my words!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long to update, but real life has a way of fucking things up and I just didn't have the will to post anything on this story until now. Hopefully no more curveballs in my life so I'll be able to update on a fairly regular basis.

 Denise walked around the room finishing getting ready, she cranked up her speakers once she heard the person in the neighboring room leave. She bounced around to No Doubt ['Settle Down'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pb_zZ3xItPI) getting rid of the last bit of nervous energy. She applied cover-up to most of her tattoos, leaving only the ones at her wrist and left calf exposed. She stepped into the short,[black cocktail dress ](http://www.groupdress.com/uploads/product/1/2/12240/black-lace-halter-sleeveless-a-line-short-prom-dress-with-sash-1.jpg)and rearranged her ample cleavage. She thought she didn't look too bad, she was in her mid thirties and if showing off a bit of herself would get more donations she'd do it, plus it didn't hurt that Tom Hiddleston was going to be there. Denise smiled to herself and allowed herself to fan girl for a few moments, finally sighing as she looked into the mirror at the mess of curls on her head. After using a few sprays from her curl definer she conceded her hair looked actually decent for once, she finished her makeup and after putting her heels on and grabbing her purse, phone and her event lanyard she headed out. Denise was happy to notice she had more than enough time to hit the hotel bar for some liquid courage.

 "How's my favorite bartender?" she asked sliding onto the barstool

 "Hey! You look absolutely fantastic!" he replies after turning around

 "Thanks, but I hate these things even though it's for a good cause." she says as he hands her the [Jameson ](http://media.irishcentral.com/images/jameson_whiskey.jpg)on the rocks she normally drinks.

 "Well don't you worry, I'm actually working the event so I'll keep your liquid courage going." he laughs

 "You don't know how much I appreciate that." she sighs "Especially tonight. I have to speak and it being the anniversary of his death, I don't know."

 "I'm sorry, but you'll be fine." he says as he pats my arm

 

 As I sit nursing my whiskey I overhear a nearby table talking and a shrill female voice ask "So where are you going tonight?"

 "Oh a benefit here in the hotel." I hear a familiar voice say

 "Yes, it's a wonderful organization. They help families of fallen and wounded military."

 I shiver a little listening to that beautiful British voice. 

 "Jon" I say as I lean over the bar "Do me a favor, refill the drinks for that group, but give the two gentlemen Jameson."

 Jon narrows his eyes at me, then winks "Okay."

 I watch the group in the mirror on the back wall, thanking the powers that be that Tom's back is to the mirror, however I can see that Jeremy is looking a tad uncomfortable with the two women, whom seem to be outrageously flirting with both men. A few moments pass as Jon brings the drinks to them, I see him lean over and obviously tell them that someone at the bar had sent the round over. Tom stands, grateful for the excuse to leave the table to thank the person who sent the drinks, Jeremy quickly following.

 Tom comes to a dead stop as he sees her profile, he couldn't believe his good luck.

 "We have to stop meeting like this." he says his voice dripping with sex appeal

 I smile and turn on the barstool crossing my legs "I know, I was thinking that you need saving an awful lot."

 "It does seem like that, Thank you again, Denise, is it?"

 "Yes, and you're welcome." I say as I lift my glass and toast the two men.

 Jon refills my glass as I notice one of the women from the New York branch of the foundation walking quickly to the front desk. I think my time is almost up to relax anymore. Tom spots my lanyard and opens his mouth to say something right as a woman runs up to Denise whispering in her ear.

 "It's okay Donna, I'm coming." I say and drain my glass "Jon, I'll see you later inside, and gentlemen it was a pleasure meeting and seeing you again." I smile and walk out while Donna chatters away.

 

 "Okay man, who was that?" Jeremy asks Tom

 "She rescued me earlier from what could have been an extremely awkward situation, fans and paparazzi, not a fun morning." he smiled ruefully "However I plan on finding out more about my heroine, She had a pass so she's obviously involved with the foundation somehow."

 Luke shows up about ten minutes later with Chris Evans and Robert Downey Jr. in tow and gathers them all together to get in the limo. Tom's thoughts were preoccupied, thinking how lucky he was to have found his elusive heroine, as Luke gave instructions and directions to the others as to what was going to happen for the evening. Photographers were lined up taking photos of everyone entering the event, and once Tom and Jeremy had tweeted about the fundraiser earlier it now seemed truly like a red carpet event. Tom, Chris, Jeremy and Robert all smiled for photos and signed autographs at Luke's direction, slowly making their way inside.

  Denise stood listening to the chairperson for the New York office of the charity going over the program with her and two presenters from the Department of the Army. Denise was uncomfortable with the uniformed men there; this was not planned and all she had been told was that they had a presentation to make. People were being seated and Charles 'call me Charlie' the chair for New York led me up to dais, at the same time Tom, Luke and the rest took their places with Luke's boyfriend Scott and his two children.

  Tom nudged Luke "Luke that's her!" he said excitedly pointing at Denise.

  "That's who?" Robert and Chris asked.

  Jeremy explains to the pair the whole story while Tom gets ready to go to Denise before Luke grabs his arm.

  "Tom" Luke starts "listen, just wait, listen and I'll explain later. I didn't say anything earlier, because I wasn't sure if it was really her."

  Charlie stands at the podium and effectively stops everyone's conversations. He thanks everyone for coming after introducing himself and then he says "I would like to introduce the wonderful founder of this worthwhile cause, Denise Creek."

  I stood and hugged Charlie, not noticing the look of sheer surprise and disbelief on Toms face. "Thank you all so much for coming tonight, to an event which brings so many diverse peoples together in the hopes of easing the pain of those affected by great personal losses." I pause swallowing against the lump in my throat "It touches me greatly and personally to see you all here to help these families that deserve it so much." 

 I return to my seat as Charlie returns to explain all that the charity actually does. I look around and spot Luke and Scott and give them a small smile, as a hand touches my elbow. It's Jon with a double for me, he winks as he sets it in front of me. I look back to Luke and Tom's face captures my attention, he looks shell shocked in a way, and he mouths 'Oh my god' and a small smile graces his lips as he looks at me. 

 I just pick at the dinner that was placed in front of me while Charlie drones on until he introduces the two presenters from the Army, and that point I let my mind wander until I hear the words of my husband's story filter through the speakers.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OFC has had a difficult few years, and eventually meets Tom at a fundraiser in her deceased husband's name via Luke Windsor. Past threats revisit her and may make them become closer or force them apart. A look at how their relationship evolves over time. No smut quite yet, but there will be, mark my words!

  "Three years ago on this day Staff Sargent Frederick Creek treated wounded comrades while continuing to fire upon the enemy, whom had them pinned down in a local orphanage. Staff Sargent Creek killed seven of the twenty enemy combatants he then secreted the orphans and wounded soldiers until after killing and wounding another six combatants his life was taken by the enemy. Because of his heroic actions Staff Sargent Creek saved thirty orphans and fifteen of his comrades in arms. The Department of the Army and the president of the United States of America are proud to present the medal of honor posthumously to Staff Sargent Creek's widow Denise Creek."

   The  men turn toward me as I numbly stood and faced them. They opened the box containing the medal, my fingers touched the cold metal as tears started to fill my eyes. I stood ramrod straight and blinked the tears away as the two officers stood back and saluted me.

  "Thank you." I whispered to them before I returned to my seat, barely registering the applause around me, my thoughts straying to the letter I received just days before I was told of his death, I had never finished reading it, my dear Jane letter, I had stopped right after reading 'he loved me but wasn't in love with me any more'. I barely registered Charlie thanking everyone again and telling them to enjoy the rest of the evening. I ask one of the event coordinators to please bring the medal to hotel security, I just couldn't handle holding onto to it and I figured it would be safer with them than with me.

  I make my way over to Jon, who hands me a bottle of Jameson and an eight pack of Fever Tree ginger beer and winks at me. I take myself and my things to a empty table in a darkened corner and I shakily pour a glass for myself, taking a drink and feeling the warmth spread through me. I down the rest of the glass and refill it again trying to get into 'work' mode and compartmentalize my feelings, so I didn't notice Luke standing near me. Tom watched from their table as Luke approached the woman and saw such a sadness in her features even though she smiled at Luke. His heart ached to witness it.

  "Hey you." Luke said softly

  "Hey back."

  "You need to let someone help you, you know that."

  "What?" I question "I don't think I'm that bad." I reply nodding my head at the bottle in front of me.

  "No, not the drinking woman!" he chuckles as he sits down next to Denise "I think that even though you are surrounded by people you don't let yourself be taken care of. You've got to let someone in so you can truly grieve my dear one."

  "I know Luke, I'm trying." I sigh "I'm actually taking a few months off for myself to try and get on with my life."

  "Good for you darling!" he says and smiles "I happen to know quite a few bachelors if you're interested?"

  "Like anyone would want someone with my baggage, other than a one night romp in bed." I laugh bitterly

  Luke looked serious "Actually, there is one that I can think of, he's just come out of a rebound relationship about six months ago. I know you did too."

  "Please Luke that was over a year ago and it was a platonic relationship."

  "Still..."he responded and let it lie there.

  "Fine, maybe."

  "Come on darling, there are some people I want you to meet and I want to see you having genuine fun, like when you were with Scott, the kids and I."

  I sat there looking at him for a moment, maybe it was time to truly be happy again. "Alright, alright, I'm not promising anything other than I'll try."

  Luke beamed "That's all I wanted to hear." he says grabbing the bottles and putting an arm around my shoulders.

   The DJ started playing for everyone's enjoyment, the lively music drawing people to the dance floor, as Luke and I walked over to his table. Luke cleared his throat as we stopped in front of everyone.

 

  "Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Denise, Denise, you of course, know Scott, Jimmy And Eva."

  "Of course I do!" I say as Scott comes and gives me a great big bear hug and then six year old Jimmy and four year old Eva run to me to get hugs also. Eva throws her arms around my neck and won't let go, I stand up cradling her and settle her on my hip while giving her eskimo kisses, while standing to look at a beaming Luke who finished the introductions.

  "This motley crew are[ Chris Evans](http://topiat.com/17121/chris-evans-suit), [Jeremy Renner,](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/10133167885769006/) [Robert Downey Jr.](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/101471797825135247/) and of course [Tom Hiddleston](http://www.fanpop.com/clubs/tom-hiddleston/images/36173690/title/tom-hiddleston-photo)."

  "It's so very nice to meet you and in some cases it's very nice to see you again."

  The conversation is fast, lighthearted and witty, they pass the bottle around and Tom actually asks for one of the ginger beers to mix with his Jameson and he makes one for Denise as well. Tom watched Denise, feeling that even though she smiled and joked with them there was still an underlying sadness there; her smile never quite reaching her eyes. He watched little Eva go to Denise and tug on her arm.  

   "What is it my little princess?"

   "Dance please!"

   "Well let's go" I turn and excuse myself from the conversation.

   The song playing was Amy Winehouse's "[Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9aPmMeqxkW4) so I pick up Eva and sway with her on the dance floor, twirling her around and dipping her, causing her to giggle which in turn made me smile.

   "She is something else, I don't know where we'd be without her help." Scott says taking Luke's hand in his.

   "What is it that she does exactly?" Chris asks

   "Well she started the foundation because of how long it took the government to give her the financial support every fallen soldiers family gets and as far as counseling, well there was none. Her husband was a reservist not full time active duty so it was definitely more difficult for her. While she was waiting for the financial end she lost her home even though she was she was working full time, so she started this to help others so that what happened to her doesn't happen to them."

   "She obviously doesn't still work, correct?" Jeremy asked

   "She still does, though not full time since her payment finally came through. She actually works in a hospital as a ward clerk." Scott sighs "She's lost so much and the first thing she does when she's able is to help others in need."

  

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OFC has had a difficult few years, and eventually meets Tom at a fundraiser in her deceased husband's name via Luke Windsor. Past threats revisit her and may make them become closer or force them apart. A look at how their relationship evolves over time. No smut quite yet, but there will be, mark my words!

   Everyone looked at Denise dancing with the children, bouncing around with them as Scott continued.

   "She went back and forth sleeping on couches until the payment came in about a year ago. Her best friend has MS so she payed off her mortgage and lives with her part time and then she has her home in Florida near her family."

   Tom keeps watching Denise, his heart melting just a little more for her as the story continued to unfold.

   "She's also very active in the deaf community since her nephew was born deaf." Luke mentioned looking slyly at Tom 

   Jimmy wanders up to the table yawning and Tom watches Denise with Eva in her arms, gliding around the dance floor to  'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri. Tom sees her singing to the little girl in her arms as Eva sighs and puts her head on Denise's shoulder as she closes her eyes. Tom stares, transfixed by her, how someone could have so much taken from them and still be so giving, so caring he couldn't fathom.

   "Earth to Tom." Jeremy said

   "Sorry." Tom says clearing his throat "Just distracted."

   "I know, but man, I had to do something or she'd know something was up."

   "Thanks mate."

   

   As Denise returns to the table Chris, Robert and Jeremy take their leave saying how nice it was to have met her and Jeremy says he's sure he'd be seeing her in the future giving Tom a sideways glance and grinning at his discomfort.

   "Hey Scott, I think princess has finally fallen asleep." Denise whispers

   "Come here sweetie, daddy's gonna take you to bed." Scott says kissing my cheek as he takes Eva "Thanks so much hon, call me later tomorrow, later as in after eight a.m. you masochist."

   Denise laughs at his reference to her early morning yoga session and run.

  "You just don't like running or yoga is all, plus I don't do the routine everyday."

  Tom's eyes widen a bit before he asks "You run?"

  "Yes at least twice a week, it depends, but I try to do yoga more often. I'm not up to everyday yet, but one day I'll alternate both."

  "Really, well would you like to run together tomorrow morning?"

  "No." Denise replies and then after seeing the dismay on his face she giggles "Of course I will, it'll be fun to run with someone for a change, however I'm not sure it will be much of a run for you, maybe a fast walk or jog."

   Tom looks at her confused before she points to her much shorter legs and back to his much longer length. Once it clicks he's laughing along with her. Luke sits smiling at the exchange between them and glances at Scott who was grinning broadly.

   Tom stands in front of Denise and holds out his hand "Would you join me for a dance Ms. Creek?"

   "That would be wonderful." she says as she takes his hand.

  Tom leads her to the dance floor as the song 'Can't Take My Eyes Off You' by Lady Antebellum plays. Tom holds her close, humming along to the song, one of his large hands at her waist and the other cradling her free hand.

   Denise thanks him for the dance and starts to go back to the table, but Tom stops her asking for another dance as ['The Book Of Love'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cTVpoT82toY) plays. Tom whirls them around the dance floor gracefully and Denise is singing softly along with the song, Tom looks down at her and starts singing along with her. Denise stops and he continues to sing the rest of the song, as his warm hand caresses her back gently. The song ends and they stand in one another's arms just gazing into each others eyes.

   "Mr. Hiddleston?"

   "Denise, for you it's Tom." 

   "Tom the DJ is packing up."

   "Oh, already?"

   "Thank you again Mr., I mean Tom, it has truly been lovely."

   "The pleasure is all mine." he says and holds his arm out to escort me back over to Luke "I feel like I've known you for as long as Luke has."

   "Really? I'm sorry if he talked your ear off about me." Denise blushes

   "That came out wrong didn't it, I'm sorry." Tom says as he stops us "I meant that, well, he, the way he talked about you and your personality makes me feel as if I've known you as long. I mean he told me a bit of your situation, but a lot of it he wanted me to hear straight from you."

   Denise stood and stared at this tall, gorgeous man and a light bulb went off "Umm, did Luke try and get you out to Scott's place about three months ago?"

   "Yes, he did why?"

   "That rat bastard." Denise muttered and then smiled "Sorry."

   "What is it?"

   "Well I do believe that Luke has been trying to introduce us for awhile now." When I saw the confusion on his face I continued "I was there and watched the kids one weekend for them and Luke tried to get me to stay an extra day or two, but I had to get back to my job."

   "That explains why he was so brassed off at me when I couldn't come in on the day he wanted me to." Tom looked down at me "I'm kind of upset with myself now, if I had known you were there I would have made sure to have made it."

   Denise blushed and lowered her gaze to the floor to collect herself, then she tugged his arm and quietly said "Let's get back to Luke." 

   "Thank you so much, both of you for" and Denise was cut off by Charlie

   "Denise, I'm sorry to interrupt, but you need to see this." he says handing me some papers

   Denise read the words and she feels the blood drain from her face as she see the name at the end of the vicious letter. Kevin Howard, an ex of hers who was very controlling and though not physically abusive, he was abusive none the less. Making her feel no sense of worth and questioning her very existence. Tom and Luke both reach for her as she sits on the chair behind her.

    "Charlie, when did you get this?"

    "It was left on one of the bars with your name on it."

    Denise starts to tremble and Luke takes the letter and is reading it as Tom looks over his shoulder trying to read as well, all he can read though before Luke's hands start shaking too much is 'You fucking dumb bitch' and 'make you beg for death'. Tom's heart is in his throat as he looks at Denise, she's pale, but calm, serene even, is she in shock he wonders and goes to ask.

   Denise speaks up "Charlie call the police please and have them come and meet me in my room. Luke, Tom if you don't mind I have to go, please excuse me."

   "The fuck you're going by yourself!" Luke says firmly.

   "Luke!" Tom admonishes

   "Alright if it makes you feel better you can come with, you can wait with me for the police." Denise says sadly

   Luke lets out a breath "Fine let's get you yo your room."

   "Can I come with?" Tom asks knowing he's about to wear his heart on his sleeve "I really don't want to leave you."

   "Of course you can." Denise replies and takes hold of his hand and squeezes it.

    


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OFC has had a difficult few years, and eventually meets Tom at a fundraiser in her deceased husband's name via Luke Windsor. Past threats revisit her and may make them become closer or force them apart. A look at how their relationship evolves over time. No smut quite yet, but there will be, mark my words!

  We get up to my room and both Tom and Luke both start laughing.

  "What?"

  "Um, Tom's room is next door to you." Luke replies still chuckling

  "Oh, I'm so sorry. Did my music bother you at all? I know I can play it loud at times."

  "No you didn't darling."

  "Okay"I reply as I go to open the door to my room and find the door already a hair open "What the fuck? Oh sorry." I apologize as I swore in front of them.

  Tom quickly pulls me to him and pushes me behind him and Luke. Luke is on his phone with hotel security about the room and where we'll be while they both push me into Tom's room. We hear yelling in the hall and a bit of a commotion in my room and the hallway, then we hear running.

  My mind is racing on what could have happened, and the first thing is not of my own safety, but that of Luke and Tom. I start to tremble biting my lip to keep the tears at bay. Tom notices me shaking and pulls me into an embrace.

  "It's okay darling, you're safe with me." he says as he strokes my back.

  I blink my eyes as I move back to look at this impossibly handsome man holding and trying to comfort me. "I'm not afraid for myself, but the two of you,if something had happened to either of you. Oh my god!"

   Luke growls at me "What the hell is this Denise?" shaking the letter at me.

  "Well when I was eighteen I left home for the first boyfriend I ever had. I thought we were in love, but he turned out to be physically abusive, he loved me alright, he loved to hit me and claim he was doing it because I pushed him to it." I sigh and continue grateful for Tom's hand still rubbing my back "The second boyfriend I ever had was Kevin when I was nineteen, he was emotionally and mentally abusive. I left him with no warning, I knew the signs and it was only a matter of time before he became physically abusive as well so I disappeared."

  Both men looked at me as I sank onto the edge of the bed. Tom ran his hands through his hair before sitting next to me and drawing me into his arms.

  "Why didn't you share this with me or Scott?" Luke whispers as he kneels in front of me.

  "It was in the past, and I'm still trying to deal with the recent past not something from, dear god, nearing sixteen years ago."

  Tom continues to rub my back, more to comfort himself than me. I jump when a knock comes on the door.

  "Hotel security with the police."

  Luke checks the peephole before opening the door. I explain everything to the officers and detectives and hand over the letter while Luke talks to hotel security. Next the police allow me back into my room and a sob catches in my throat as I look at the destruction of my belongings. Tom and Luke stand on either side of me as a detective approaches us. 

  "Ma'am, it was a good thing that the gentlemen took you with them. It looks like he was lying in wait for you and he had a plan of sorts." the detective nods at the dresser that holds an array of knives and other sharp objects as well as rope and duct tape.

   Luke sees Tom clenching his jaw and fists, starting to lose his composure and he quickly lays a hand on his arm. Tom looks at Luke tears in his eyes and a fine tremor running through his body, as he shifts his eyes to Denise and bites his lip.

  "Denise, you're coming with us. I'm getting you new rooms." Luke says "Tom go pack up your things please. Um detectives can Denise take anything of hers that's not ruined?"

  As Luke talks to the officers and detectives I walk over to Tom and take a quick glance at him before staring at the dresser and everything Kevin had laid on it to use.

  "I'm so very sorry Tom. It was very nice to have had this brief time together that we did." a tear slipped out and coursed down my cheek.

  Tom lifts my chin abruptly and the anger and shock on his face surprise me.

  "Denise, you honestly think I'd leave you alone, especially after this?"

  "Well we've only just met! This is a nightmare, I wouldn't expect anyone to stick around, not after this."

  "Oh no, you don't get to play the gallant one here." he whispers as he pulls me into his arms "I've waited over a year to meet this wonderful woman whom Luke and Scott kept telling me about and now that I've actually met you," he takes a deep breath "I; I want to keep you in my life."

  "Tom, I" and he cuts me off

  "Please, can we talk about this all later?" he pulls back and cradles my cheek in his hand, gently running his thumb over my skin.

  I swallow against the delicious feeling of him touching me "Sure." I reply and he kisses my forehead before going to pack his things.

  "Denise, they said we can grab what's not ruined, alright." Luke says holding my arm "Then we'll go next door and finish getting new rooms."

  I nod numbly, there wasn't much left that wasn't ruined. My toiletries, my running shoes which were under the bed, my phone charger and my suitcase. After putting what little survived into the suitcase Luke and I left the room. We entered Tom's room and I set the suitcase on the small table on his balcony and just stared at it while hugging myself. Tom exits his bathroom with his bag of toiletries, first seeing Luke on his phone and then finding me on his balcony staring down at a suitcase. He crosses the room to come stand behind me.

  "Denise?" he whispers

  I turn and bury my face in his chest and let the tears finally fall. Tom wraps his long arms around me and sits me down on his lap in the chair next to the table. After a few moments I straighten and try to smooth his shirt.

  "I'm sorry about your shirt Tom." I sniffle

  "It's a shirt, it's replaceable, but you, you're not my dear one."

  "I know." I give a watery chuckle "I just tend to focus on the small problems in the midst of immense ones, those that I know I can control."

  "Do you have to go back and grab anything else?"

  "What's in the suitcase is it, which in all honesty is not much at all. My charger, running shoes and three bottles of shower stuff."

  "Oh my darling. We'll go get you things tomorrow if you want." he says as he squeezes me tighter.

  I just nod my head against his shoulder, as he places a kiss on the top of my head.

  "Guys, there is a slight hitch with the new accommodations." Luke says as he joins us on the balcony

  "What's wrong Luke?" I ask

  "Well they only have one room left, granted it's one of the presidential suites, but you'd have to share the room."

  "It's up to you Tom, I don't mind."

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OFC has had a difficult few years, and eventually meets Tom at a fundraiser in her deceased husband's name via Luke Windsor. Past threats revisit her and may make them become closer or force them apart. A look at how their relationship evolves over time. No smut quite yet, but there will be, mark my words!

   "Are you sure?" he asks "I know I don't want to leave you by yourself."

   "I'd rather not be alone either." I say and shiver remembering the array of things laid out in my old room.

   Luke smiles and replies into his phone "We'll be up shortly."

   

 

   The room, well rooms were huge. A living room/kitchen area, a bedroom with a king sized bed, a very large balcony with a dining set on it. I felt a little awkward now, I had absolutely nothing to sleep in and I desperately wanted a shower. Luke seemed to sense what was wrong and whispered something to Tom while we stood in the common area of the suite. 

   Tom slapped his forehead "I feel like a bloody fool Denise." as he dug through his luggage "Here's a t-shirt and shorts."

   "Thank you, I love this dress, but not enough to wear it twenty-four seven the next few days."

   "Tom, Denise, you guys rest easy I've got our own security outside, it's Tony and Mike, okay." Luke says

   "Sure thing mate, thanks again." Tom tells Luke as he gives him a hug

   Luke then hugs me "See you in the morning beautiful."

   "Thanks Luke, I love you guys." I say and kiss his cheek

   I gather the shorts and t-shirt and after excusing myself I go to the bathroom. I start the shower, undress and catch sight of myself in the mirror; I look shell-shocked and no wonder. I wash up and start crying again under the water, I stop as soon as I hear a tentative knock at the door.

   "Denise? Are you okay darling?"

   "Yes, I'm fine."I called out, thinking to myself to pull it together. I came out and dried off, slipping into the borrowed clothes. I had to giggle a little bit, the t-shirt came down to my knees and when I pulled the shorts on and saw myself I thought I looked like a child playing dress-up with their parents clothes.

    I quietly came out of the bathroom and heard Tom on his phone in the other room. Since I didn't know when he'd be done I decided to center myself with some yoga, I felt my mind slowly clear itself as I went through the movements. I was in a [bakasana pose ](http://www.yogajournal.com/pose/crane-pose/)when I heard him come back into the room, Tom remained quiet as I moved into [balasana](http://offyourmat.com/tag/childs-pose/) and then slowly sat up on my heels. I felt better, not completely better , but more centered.

  "Just, wow. That was amazing. I do some yoga but I've never done that pose, do you think you could teach me some?" he said

  "It wasn't that amazing, just a lot of practice, and of course I'll help you to learn it." I say as I stand up.

  He smiles broadly seeing me in his clothing, his eyes sparkling.

  "I feel like a little kid playing dress up with mom and dad's clothes." 

  "I don't think so." he replies as his voice becomes huskier and deeper and his eyes darken   

  "Oh really? What do I look like?" I ask moving towards him and just then the shorts slide off me "Shit! I knew that tie wasn't tight enough. I'm so sorry."

  Tom stands still for a moment, staring at me as I drop down and pull the shorts back up and retie the string. As my head is bent he crosses the few feet and raises my face to meet his eyes.

  "I think you look like someone's beautiful girlfriend or spouse waiting for them to come home and wanting to feel close to them by wearing their clothes."

  My eyebrows raise at that, and I grin at him "Are you for real?" I say as I pull back and start to laugh until i see the confusion and hurt on his face "I'm sorry, but even my late husband never called me beautiful. He never even really called me pretty and he married me, so I have a hard time believing anyone when and if they say that." I raised my hand to Toms' cheek and he closed his eyes and leaned into my touch nuzzling my hand.

  After a few moments Tom opened his eyes and spoke into my palm making me shiver "You really haven't had anyone tell you how truly pretty; how beautiful you are?"

  "Other than my parents, who think all their children are beautiful, no." Tom was searching my face for any sign or trace of my joking with him "I mean my best-friend says I'm pretty, but she's obligated to, I mean she's the woman of my dreams."

  "Denise, in my eyes you are an extremely beautiful woman and not just in physical beauty either, your soul is beautiful to me just by what you do for others."

  I start blushing and lower my eyes "Thank you, you're very sweet to say that."

  "I'm only stating my truth." he says taking one of my curls in his fingers

  We stare into one anothers eyes for a long time, my fingers itched to touch him and I started to raise my hand when my phone rang startling both of us.

  "Hello." I said once I grabbed the phone "Oh hi Charlie."

  Tom grabs some things and heads into the bathroom and I hear the shower turn on. 

  Charlie tells me I need to come to the office by 9 am to meet with detectives working on the threat and what happened tonight.

  "Sure thing Charlie, good night." I say and I finish making up the bed on the small couch in the bedroom

  Tom comes out of the bathroom in just sleep pants and sees me curled up on the small couch and frowns "Um wouldn't you be more comfortable on the bed?"

  "No that's okay, besides this is too short for you."

  He comes and sits next to me and holds my hand before pulling me into his arms.

  "I just want you safe and close to me, so I'll know you're safe." he whispers against my temple

  "Tom, I know you aren't asking for it , and, please don't take offense at this, but" and I trail off not sure how to explain it and I sigh "I don't do casual. I've done it before and after my husband, I don't want to feel anything less than what I had with him at the beginning."

  "I understand, and I would never ask anything of you that way. At least until you were ready and I'm willing to wait for you."

  We sit in silence until I turn in his arms "Tom, this is going to sound odd, but since I know it's odd I'm just going to do it and explain after; just please don't move."

  "Okay."

  Tom sits still as I get to my knees next to him and knowing he didn't wash his hair, I leaned in and smelled his skin and felt my stomach clench in response and I whimpered. He smelled like home and love, I sighed and whispered "You could be my utter destruction."

  "What?"

  "Okay, here goes. My husband could turn me on just by me smelling him and it was even worse for me after a day of physical activity. It was nearly impossible for me to keep my hands to myself. I want the next man to do the same the same thing to me, I want to feel like I can't control myself around him when I get a whiff of him as he passes by me, even if it's after a five mile run." I take a deep breath and lower my face so I can't see his "Can you understand that?"

  Tom looked at the woman beside him and remembered how he felt and physically reacted to her when he smelled her as they were dancing.

  "Denise, I definitely understand." he says as he lifts my chin and looks me in the eye "I've never before understood the pheromone reaction, sure women smell pretty and nice, but it's perfume usually. You didn't wear any perfume tonight correct?"

  "No I didn't"

  "Your natural scent is so intoxicating to me. I had a difficult time not burying my face into your hair or neck, you, you smell like comfort, peace and something that brought my baser instincts to the forefront and it made me think very ungentlemanly thoughts about you."

   I quickly scan his face looking for any sign of him not being truthful "I said what I did to you, because you could, um, you smell even better than my husband did to me." I rattle off in a rush, blushing fiercely all the while.

   "Denise I promise to not pressure you, but please sleep next to me tonight. I just want to hold you while we sleep, to know that you're safe."

    I pause before agreeing. We get into the bed and Tom scoots over as do I until we meet in the middle and he pulls me into his arms, my head on the swell of his chest. I hear and feel his heart pounding and I smile. I take hold of his hand and bring it to my chest and place it over my own racing heart.

   "Eheheh, so I'm not the only one who's nervous I guess."

   "No you're not. This is the first time in three years I've shared a bed with a man. I know I said I've slept with a one night stand or two, it was actually more like a blow job for one and a hand job for the other, one on a couch the other in a car." I say and bury my head against him, embarrassed.

   "So I'm the first man since your husband to actually sleep with you?"

   "Um, yes. I haven't trusted anyone to stay with me until now." I feel his heart speed up at my words

   "Really?" he says softly

   I hear the surprise in his voice and his heart races even faster, and his body heat is lulling me into sleep "Yes, and hopefully the first for other things as well." I sigh tottering on the edge of sleep.

   Tom kisses the top of my head, pulling me closer whispering "I hope so too." as we drift to sleep in one another's arms. 

 

   

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OFC has had a difficult few years, and eventually meets Tom at a fundraiser in her deceased husband's name via Luke Windsor. Past threats revisit her and may make them become closer or force them apart. A look at how their relationship evolves over time. No smut quite yet, but there will be, mark my words!

   I awoke a little startled to feel a weight across my hips and I remember where and who I'm with and smile to myself. Looking over at the hotel clock I realize 'Shit it's 0730' I gently move Tom's arm from across my hips and grab my sneakers and head to the bathroom. I do my hair, then grab my purse before writing a quick note to Tom explaining that I had to go to the office a few blocks over from the hotel to meet with detectives. I leave after putting the note next to his phone and placing a gentle kiss on his forehead, to which he smiled in his sleep.

   I stopped at the hotel gift shop and purchased shorts and shirt and left feeling better wearing properly fitting clothing. I knew it was nerves, but I couldn't help feel like someone's watching me as I walk into the charities offices. While I'm giving my statement to the detectives and the background of my past relationship with Kevin my phone starts to ring and I don't recognize the number so I answer it on speaker phone just in case.

   "Hello."

   "Denise!" Tom says and I sigh in relief and take the phone off speaker

   "Good morning Tom."

   "Why didn't you wake me? You shouldn't have gone by yourself."

   "I'm fine, and you looked so peaceful and I'm sure you don't get nearly enough rest. I just didn't have the heart to wake you."

   "Denise, that's very sweet, but I don't like the idea of you by yourself."

   I hear Luke bitching in the background and sigh "Can I talk to Luke Tom?"

   "I don't know Denise, he's even more upset than I am right now."

   "Tom please."

   "Okay."

   "What the bloody fuck is wrong with you woman?" Luke yells

   "Wow, okay a little testy aren't we?"

   "Don't do this Denise, not now."

   "Okay I won't Luke, but I got up late and had to be here. Look I'm almost done with the detectives." I tell them "Come down to the office, we should be done in about fifteen minutes. I'll stay here, just call when you're almost here."

  "Alright."

  "See you soon, and Luke."

  "Yes."

  "Give Tom a kiss for me, a big wet one."

  "Bloody hell woman!"

  About twenty minutes later my phone rings again and I see that it's Tom so I head outside as I answer.

  "Hey you."

  "We're almost there darling."

  "Okay I'm just out...What the fuck?" I say as I'm spun around "Kevin?"

  "What's happening? Denise?" Tom asks, his heart racing as he hears Kevin ' _You fucking bitch'_ and then Denise "You son of a bi...Ahhh." then he hears a gunshot and more screams from others.

  They come to her seconds later and Tom drops to his knees next to me as Luke calls 911. I'm on my knees blood covering me as I cradle my left arm because of the knife precariously sticking in it. Tom watched the detectives secure Kevin after gathering me in his arms holding onto me as if his life depended on it.

  "Denise, oh my god love, I thought I, we lost you." Tom says tears in his eyes

  "It's okay Tom, I'm okay, well relatively okay."

  He looked at me incredulously "You mad woman, we need to get you to a hospital." he says just as two ambulances pull up.

  Upon seeing me alive Kevin starts yelling and screaming at me. Tom pulls my head to his chest and covers my other ear to stop me from hearing what Kevin is spewing at me, all I can hear other than Tom's heartbeat is his muffled voice saying "You're safe, it's okay you're safe with me, I won't let anything else happen to you love."

  The paramedics start an IV and wrap my arm to stabilize the knife, then they start asking questions as to my health history. We arrived at the hospital and Tom exits the ambulance first and as they roll me past him I grab his hand and I wouldn't let go so he came in with me to the room. The nurse, doctor and tech all looked from the knife to Tom and then to me.

  "You're Loki; um I mean Tom Hiddleston." the tech sputtered

  "Yes, yes I am."Tom answers softly

  Tom stands to the side as the staff does what they had to do. The explained the tests then asked if I could be pregnant.

  "Unless it's immaculate conception, no. No sex for three years."

  "Okay, we'll need you to sign some papers."

  "No problem."

  Tom stands closer to me and once the curtain closes he sits down on the stool next to the cot and leans into me, wrapping his arms around my waist resting his head on my shoulder. I felt him shaking almost imperceptively. 

   "Tom , it's okay. I'm going to be fine."

   "I know." he says huskily "I just felt so helpless and furious at the same time." he lifts his head and looks at me "I know its so early for this, but I, I really care for you Denise. I know what we said last night, and I want to pursue whatever this may be."

   "I know, so do I Tom."I say

    I play with his hair, feeling the silky strands slip through my fingers as I lean in and kiss him softly. Tom's fingers spasm at my waist and I feel his other hand cradle my face, his fingertips ghosting over my skin, until we both pull back a little shaken.

    "Wow." he says with a sigh

    "Mmhmm." is all I can manage and being hooked up to monitors he can see my heart rate had sped up and is now slowly coming back down.

    "Did I cause your heart to race my darling?" he asks amused and amazed

    "Oh yes you did." I reply with a smile

 

   A little while later the doctor comes back in and starts asking the standard questions about my medical history while the nurse cleans the wound, we finally come to the question I was dreading just a little and glad Tom was holding my hand.

   "Pregnancies?"

   "One." I say and feel Tom straighten rather than see it

   "Live birth?"

   "No, I lost the pregnancy in the sixth month while my husband was overseas." I say flatly

   "Any other major health issues?"

   "I had a cardiac episode according to the doctors three years ago, it was four months after I lost the pregnancy." I feel myself becoming detached, the only thing keeping me in the here and now was Tom's hand in mine, his fingers stroking my knuckles and rubbing my shoulders with his other hand.

   "Okay, then your films are good, we'll get you fixed up and out of here soon."

   "Sure, thank you."

   The nurse gives me a pain shot and continues irrigating the wound around the knife and Tom gets up from the stool.

   "Tom, please stay."

   "Of course love." he says as he sits on the cot facing me

  

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OFC has had a difficult few years, and eventually meets Tom at a fundraiser in her deceased husband's name via Luke Windsor. Past threats revisit her and may make them become closer or force them apart. A look at how their relationship evolves over time. No smut quite yet, but there will be, mark my words!

   "Sorry if I squeeze too hard." I say as the doctor administers the first lidocaine shot of several to numb my arm "Mother fucker that hurts" I say under my breath while gritting my teeth.

  After three more shots they tell us they'll be back in about fifteen minutes to let the medicine numb me sufficiently. I gather my courage to look at Tom and take a deep breath steeling myself.

    "Tom?"

    "Yes love."

    "If this is too much; too much drama for you, well I understand if you want to leave." I try to will myself to not cry, but it's not working as a few tears make their way down my cheek.

    "Oh bloody hell you did not just say that!" Luke bellows coming around the curtain.

    I'm momentarily stunned by the anger in his voice and on his face.

    "Wh...what?" I stutter

    "Denise, Tom, I love both of you, but Denise, I am not letting you push Tom out of your life that easily. You both deserve happiness in your lives. You are perfect for each other, you have both been so unhappy as of late and I know you'll be happy together."

    Tom starts to say something in response

    "Tom, please. You would leave because you would think it's what she wants, not what you want or deserve." Luke finishes by glaring at us both

    "Okay dad, but can the lecture wait until they've taken this damn knife out of my arm?"

    "Oh Denise, sweetie, I'm sorry, but I just can't have some of the most important people in my life make a bad decision like you were going to do just then."

 

    The doctor and staff come back in exactly fifteen minutes later and set my arm up on a stand for the doctor to work on it.

    "Let's do this shall we."

    I nod and squeeze Tom's hand, while he asks for some water and some washcloths so he can clean some of the blood from my face. While the tech goes to get the items for him Tom turns to Luke.

   "Luke mate, can you go get me some clean clothes?"

   "Yes, I actually ran and got some already they're in the car. I'll be back soon."

   By the time their exchange of words is done the knife is out of my arm and upon seeing the tears in my eyes he strokes my hair and lays a kiss on my forehead. Wiping the tears away from my face whispering words of encouragement as they suture my arm. Tom watched my face as close my eyes and tried breathing as the numbing medication was starting to wear off after forty minutes of suturing, due to the doctor being pulled to another critical patient. Tears were seeping out of my eyes and I was trembling when the doctor spoke up.

   "I'm sorry but, I can't give you any more lidocaine. I only have two more sutures, you're doing great." he paused "On the bright side the wound on your chest will only need dermabond."

   Another tech comes back with all Tom had asked for and he started to clean my face of the blood, staying very quiet.

   "Um what wound on my chest?"

   "At the top of your sternum, there's a small laceration there."

   "I don't remember that, all I remember is him pushing very hard."

   "Excuse me.' Tom says leaving the room after kissing the top of my head. A few moments pass and I hear a soft sob just outside the curtain and my heart hurts from hearing that sound. The doctor finishes and I hear him giving Tom instructions, moments later Tom comes back in and I see his eyes are red and swollen. I raise my hand to him and pulled him into my embrace, gently stroking his back, holding him as I feel his tears hit my skin.

   "Denise, Tom?" Luke's tentative voice calls out

   "Come on in." I say

   "Here you go Tom, sorry it took so long." Luke says as he hands him the clean clothes

   "Thanks mate." Tom replies not looking up "I'll be back." he says while lifting my chin and kissing me gently

   While Tom is out of the room my nurse comes in with a pair of scrubs for me saying "The police need yours and Mr. Hiddlestons' clothing for evidence."

   Luke leaves the room after watching the nurse dress my arm with gauze so I can get dressed. Tom comes into the room, eyes halfway covered pretending not to look, while I, very frustrated by arm not wanting to work, try to, for a third time, tie the drawstring on the scrub pants.

   "Do you need help love?"

   "Yes please!"

   Tom stands in front of me waiting for me to lift the scrub top up, I blush "Um I can't seem to get my arm to cooperate and if I let go of the pants they'll fall."

   "So? It's okay darling."

  "I'm not, what I mean is, Tom, I don't have any underwear on."

  "Oh, OH!....um well, not that I'd mind, but I understand."

   He grabs hold of the pants while I lift the top. The pants drop just a little and Tom inhales sharply as he notices just a little strip of pubic hair _'_ _God Tom get a hold of yourself'_ he thinks as he quickly ties the pants for Denise, his hands tremble slightly. Tom leaves his hands on my waist and slowly brings his eyes up to meet mine. I search his gaze trying to get a read on his emotions and I see a tenderness in them as well as sadness.

  "Tom, why are you so sad my tender-hearted one?"

  He smiles at me, at my words and as he stands he slowly brings his hands to my face.

  "I was thinking, how it is that you can be so strong, with all that's happened to you over the years, how you keep being so loving, caring and giving. Especially having to do so much of this on your own with little to no support. How I wish that none of it happened to you, even though it would mean we would have never met and been able to start what we've started."

  "I guess partly because I don't want anyone to feel how I've felt when I was going through it, but also because of dreams and hopes of starting again, of finding another person to share life with, to fall in love again." I say softly smiling at him as I gently touch his face

  Tom pulled me against him and I wrapped my arm around him tightly and we held one another for a while.

  "Do you think that, that I could be part of your dream, your hopes with you my love?"

  "You most definitely can." I say before kissing him deeply and clinging to him

  We pull back from the kiss, both a little breathless.

  "Don't take this wrong but you look exhausted love, how about we go back to the room, order in and I just take care of you."

  "That sounds about the right speed right now." I sigh

 

 

   


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OFC has had a difficult few years, and eventually meets Tom at a fundraiser in her deceased husband's name via Luke Windsor. Past threats revisit her and may make them become closer or force them apart. A look at how their relationship evolves over time. No smut quite yet, but there will be, mark my words!

   We got back to the hotel with Luke fluttering around me like a mother hen, wanting to do something for me.

   "Luke please relax." I sigh "Here you can do something for me, take my prescriptions and get them filled." I wrote my information down as well as what size shorts and op and hand him the list and my credit card and insurance card to him.

   "What's this?"

  "Well I can't go out tomorrow looking like a bum and that's what I'd look like wearing scrubs for twenty-four hours."

  "Oh of course. I'll be back soon." he says as he flies out the door

  "Thank goodness he's gone." I say looking at Tom "I love him, but my goodness." I sit down on the sofa in the common area of the suite.

  "Eheheh, he does do that sometimes." he says as he sits next to me drawing me into his arms "So do you really think you'll be ready to go tomorrow to replace your things?"

  "As nice as it would be to do that, let's see how I feel in the morning. I mean I can't even move my left arm below the elbow right now."I yawn loudly "I'm so sorry, coming down from the adrenaline."

   "That's okay love." he whispers brushing the curls out of my face and placing a kiss on the bridge of my nose.

   He holds me as I fall asleep in his arms. I awake an hour later covered by a throw and to Tom and Luke talking.

   "Tom you've got three, no four months before any type of promotions or new projects. Ask her when she wakes up or I will."

   "Luke you don't understand, I do't want to push or rush her into anything. I'm, I'm scared I'll run her off."

   "I know mate, but she is the best thing to happen to you in a very long time." 

   "I agree with you, but am I the best for her! I'm all over the bloody fuckin place."

   "I'm pretty sure she'd wait for, or come with you. Her work allows her to do that. Plus she bloody well waited for her husband, one year while he trained up and than another year and a half before, you know."

   I pushed myself up with my arm, the hurt one, and cried out at the pain that ripped through it. I heard both of them rush over as tears fell from my eyes.

   "Luke grab the meds please." Tom asked "Oh love what happened?"

   "I heard voices and tried to sit up to leave the room so you two could talk in private about me." I smiled through the tears to lessen the harshness of my words.

   Luke handed the pain pills to Tom with a bottle of water.

   "Here love, take these and let me help you up."

   Once they had me in a seated position I looked from Tom to Luke and just let myself say what was on my mind.

   "Well gentlemen, I have to use the restroom, but when I get back we are having a discussion between us about what you were talking about." I got up slowly and started towards the washroom "And I will be honest in my responses to you because, in about ten minutes I'll be high from the pain meds. Just remember I heard almost all of your conversation."

   I finished washing my hands and realized I was definitely high. I opened the door and headed back to the guys, albeit even slower than when I left them. I stumbled a little and brought their attention to me.

   "Sorry I'm worse than drunk right now."

   "Are you okay?"

   "Fine, I'm fine, feeling no pain. Hell this would be a great time for truth or dare." I start to giggle and Tom comes over to me and I look up at him "You're really tall! I could use you as a jungle gym I'm so short." I burst out into more giggles.

   "I think we need to get some food into you." Tom sighed with an amused smile

   "That would be fantastic! What do you two want?" I ask excitedly

   "Well how about deli?" Luke asks

   "Oooh, corned beef on rye with mustard and horseradish for me! oh and a  _pickle!"_ I glance at Tom, put a hand on his leg and raise my eyebrow.

   "You are incorrigible woman." he whispers in my ear after giving Luke his order.

   "You have no idea how much I keep myself in check at times."  reply as Luke calls our order in.

   Luke sits down across from us and I look from one to the other of the men "So, what are you supposed to ask me about since you've got what, three or four months to yourself?" I ask Tom and he suddenly looked nervous.

   "Um, yes, well if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to um." he blushed furiously and rubbed the back of his neck "To see if I could spend that time with you."

   I sat back a little shocked "Wow, of course I'd love to have you with me for your time off, but why would you want to? I'm sure you miss your family and want to see them right?"

   "Well, yes I do want to see them however, if things go well with us I'd love for you to come with me to meet them." he pauses "I mean I'm assuming I'll be meeting your family so it's only fair I guess, not to pressure you or anything like that."

   "Hmmm." I closed my eyes, everything racing through my mind, what the hell was I thinking "Fuck it! Tom, I've lost so much in my life and I'm not going to let the chance for me to be happy and to possibly be in a happy, loving relationship pass me by. So sure I can do everything I do for the foundation by phone or computer."

   "Really? You mean that?" Tom asked surprised, while Luke grinned broadly almost clapping his hands.

   I opened my eyes as I lifted my head off the back of the couch, first looking at Luke "You might want to record this." I say to Luke and then I turn to Tom who has a goofy grin plastered to his face. I hold his hand and look into his beautiful eyes "Tom, I don't want to let an opportunity to be happy and possibly fall in love even more  with an incredibly talented, kind, wonderful man like you so, yes, I would love to spend as much time time with you as you'd like me to."

   Tom's eyes sparkled as her words 'fall in love even more" repeated in his mind, he couldn't stop smiling.

   Luke cleared his throat "So now I have evidence of what you said Denise, you can't balk on this."

   "I would never!" I said in mock shock

   Tom pulled me closer to him and whispered in my ear "You've made me so happy my love." to which I blushed and smiled up at him

   Our sandwiches arrived a little while later and as we ate we discussed plans for the next day.

   "Well if you're not interested in following me around you can stay here Tom." I said taking a bite of my pickle

   "No, Luke and I are going with you."

   I shake my head "Well it's a good thing I hate shopping , it should be relatively quick."

   Luke looks at me in disgust "A woman who doesn't like shopping?"

   "Oh i like shopping for others or for groceries, but clothes shopping, for myself, no."

   "Well I'll believe it when I see it." Luke snorted as I stuck my tongue out at him.

    

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OFC has had a difficult few years, and eventually meets Tom at a fundraiser in her deceased husband's name via Luke Windsor. Past threats revisit her and may make them become closer or force them apart. A look at how their relationship evolves over time. No smut quite yet, but there will be, mark my words!

   An hour later Luke notices me rubbing my arm.

   "Are you in pain Denise?"

   "Not pain, just uncomfortable, the sutures cause swelling and the bandage is tight already." I sigh "And I know I can't shower, but I'm desperate to wash my hair and the remaining mess off of me."

   "I'll help you darling." Tom says as he picks up our empty containers.

   "Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother."

   Now Tom snorts and comes to stand before me "When would you like to wash your hair?"

   "Well, probably right after I take the next pill, so in.... um, when did I take the first ones?"

   Luke looks at his watch "Almost three hours ago."

   "So in another hour." I look up at Tom hopefully as he leans down and kisses me.

   "In an hour then."

   "Luke, what do we have to do to get Denise a passport if she doesn't already have one?"

   I let my mind wander after I told them that I didn't have one, and half listened to them talk about what could be done to expedite the process.

   "Thanks so much for this Luke." Tom says giving him a hug as Luke leaves promising to be back in the morning.

   Tom comes back with my pill and sits next to me as he hands me the medicine watching as I take it.

   "So how do you want to do this?" I ask

   "Do what?"

   "Well I'm pretty sure by the way my back feels that there's blood back there and I, I don't want to cause you any discomfort since I'm in no shape to really start or finish anything right now; um sex wise that is."

   "Oh, well I guess if, um I hadn't. I'll wash your hair first, then you can wash the front while I step out and after you're um, covered I'll come back and wash your back."

   "Okay."I say getting up.

   Tom rushes ahead to turn on the water so it's comfortable for me. I enter the bathroom to see him with his sleeves rolled up getting my shampoo and conditioner from the sink. He helped me kneel in front of the huge tub and and then grabs the hand held shower wand and runs the water over my head. His fingers feel amazing on my scalp as he massaged the shampoo through my hair and I groan at the sensation.

    "Are you okay Denise?" he stops waiting for my answer

   "I'm perfect, don't stop, it feels so good!" I moan out

   "Ehehehe." he laughs as he rinses out the shampoo and then starts massages the conditioner in "You're extremely responsive, and vocal. I like it."

   "Tom; thank you so much." I say a few minutes later as he is rinsing out the conditioner from my hair

   "What for?" he asks as he starts towel drying my hair

   "For helping me and for just being here with me."

   "You're welcome, and it's a pleasure doing it for you." he turns me and places a kiss on my forehead "Well I'll be back when you're ready."

   I nod as he takes one last look at me and leaves the bathroom. I take off the scrubs and wash down every piece of skin that's exposed that I can reach. I turn and look at my back, I didn't see any blood below my waist so I wrapped a towel around my waist and held a hand towel across my chest and called Tom back into the room. Toms' eyes widened a bit at my state of undress, but he quickly recovered.

   "Let me know if the towel's too hot or cold."

   "I will."  replied as he rubbed the cloth across my back and neck. My breath turned uneven feeling his hands running over my bare skin. It's over too soon and he's wiping my back dry, once done he places a kiss on my bare shoulder and I watch him in the mirror as his eyes rise to meet mine and I let out a small whimper at the desire shining in them, my head falls back and Tom took advantage kissing and nibbling at my exposed neck his tongue darting out to lick along my pulse.

   "T-Tom, oh my god." I sigh

   "I want you so badly Denise, I'm sorry, I know you can't finish this and it seems terribly cruel to both of us, but I had to do it."

   "Oh Tom, I want you too, but I'm not going to be the most responsive or active lover right now, but..." an idea sprang into my mind and I dropped the towel I was holding across my breasts and it was Tom's turn to moan.

   I took his hand and pulled him to the bed, pushing him upon it. I unbuttoned his pants and undo his zipper, and as I kiss him I remove his impressive member and am surprised that he's already fully hard. I knelt between his long legs and kissed the head of his cock, I licked and kissed all the way to his base, spending a while kissing and sucking at the area right between his shaft and balls, the skin tightening and pulsing under my lips. He lifted his hips as I tugged at his pants and he helped rid himself of them while I kept placing kisses and little licks along his length. I was stroking his muscular thighs when he looked down at me as I gently took one of his balls in my mouth, sucking on it and he moaned as I repeated my actions with the other. I kissed my way back up and licked the precum from the head of his now throbbing cock, savoring the taste that was distinctly Tom, before taking him fully into my mouth.

   I slowly worked him in and out of my mouth, taking him deeper and deeper until I finally felt his pubic hair tickle my nose. I hummed with joy at being able to, feeling him shudder at the sensation and I started to fuck him with my mouth.

   "Oh Denise, that's, that's just incredible." he whispered on a harsh breath

   I look up at him keeping eye contact as my mouth and throat met his thrusts and I played with his balls. I took my middle finger and gently pressed against his perineum and he started pulsing and his balls contracted, drawing high and tight against him.

   "Denise, love, I'm close, so close."

   I hummed in response and felt a thrill when his hand went the back of my head, wrapping his hand in my curls. My mouth, tongue and throat worked to apply pressure and suction while I moved my finger to gently graze his rear entrance. He convulsed at my touch there, cumming down my throat, loudly calling my name.

   I wiped my mouth after licking him clean and started to go to the bathroom to brush my teeth when he sat up, grabbing my waist pulling me to him and kissing me deeply. Tom felt like he had died and gone to heaven with this woman in his arms.

   "Tom, I need to get my pajamas on before I pass out."

   "Please don't, I promise nothing will happen, but I need to feel your skin against mine as we go to sleep." 

   I yawned deeply and nodded, Tom moved off the bed for a moment as he pulled the covers down. He turned to finish undressing as I got under the covers. I felt him get into the bed and reach his arms out to me to gather me to him. He placed soft kisses to my neck and temple as he spooned with me.

   I was half asleep when I thought I heard him say "I love you, my darling Denise." I stroked his arm and replied in kind "I love you too my dashing Thomas." and I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

   The next morning I stretched and was pleased to note that I could actually move and feel my left arm. I bolted upright remembering what I had done last night, I wasn't ashamed but I was nervous about facing Tom. Tom was already up and out of bed so I quietly got the shorts and t-shirt Luke had gotten me and slipped them on while I was in the bathroom. I got ready to face Tom, grabbed my phone and went into the large sitting area.

   No one was around, instead I found a note next to a large cup of coffee.

   _My Love,_

_Going for a run, be back soon._

_Tom xx_

   I smiled and picked up the coffee, I took my antibiotics and half a pain pill and proceeded to open my email. I was surprised that nothing needed my immediate attention, so I put my earphones in and started my favorites playlist and opened my kindle app and proceeded to reread my Laurell K Hamilton collection. About an hour later I was so engrossed in my book I didn't notice Tom had come back. When his fingers curled over my shoulders I jumped and my a squealing sound. Tom rushed around apologizing like mad. I pulled my headphones off and grabbed both of his large hands in mine.

   "Morning." I said shyly, blushing the entire time

   "Morning love." he smiled "You're using your arm."

   "I guess it was just all the lidocaine affecting the movement yesterday."

   "I'm just glad you're able to use it." he says squeezing my hands "So after I shower are you ready to face *gasp*shopping with Luke and myself?"

   I make a face at him before saying "Sure I guess so."

   Tom smiles at me and starts to pull me in for a hug and stops.

   "Sorry, I don't want to get you all sweaty, at least not while we're dressed." he says as he waggles his eyebrows.

   I pull him to me reveling in his scent as my whole body reacts to him. I hear him groan low in his throat and feel him harden against me.

   He laughs "If I don't go shower, I'm going to do something very caveman like and we'll be late."

   I buried my nose into his chest sighing "Don't care."

   "Well I care, and Luke will be here any moment." he says as he lifts my face up to meet his gaze "I do believe I love you." he whispers against my lips as he kisses me.

   I shiver and reply "Alright, go take your shower, but first." and I pull him close again and after searching his eyes I whisper "I love you too." as I stand on tip toe and kiss him.

   He held me tightly in his arms, lifting me up as we finished our kiss, and when he pulled back the smile he gave me could have lit up the world.

  

   Luke had everything mapped out for the day, we had our evening free, but the day was his. Tom came out freshly showered and looking heartbreakingly handsome.

   "You ready?" Luke asks

   "Yes."

   "Well let's get this show on the road." Luke says enthusiastically, and I roll my eyes making Tom laugh.

   After replacing all the items that were destroyed, except for my underwear, we went to lunch at a little diner. Since I wasn't that hungry I only ate half my sandwich and on the way out I noticed an elderly homeless woman so I slipped her a few dollars and the remains of my sandwich and fries, along with a business card for the foundation. I caught up with Tom and Luke, so when both smiled broadly at me I told them to shut up. I stopped at a drug store to pick up some odds and ends that I needed. When I came out, Luke was leaning against a car, which he quickly ushered me inside of to sit next to Tom.

   "Where are we going now?" I asked

   Tom shrugged, while Luke smiled and said "It's a surprise."

   "You know I hate when you do this Luke, I usually get embarrassed."

   A few minutes went by and we stopped in front of Victoria's Secret.

   "Oh Luke, hell no."

   "Come on, it'll be good for you."

   "Luke."

   Tom watches the two of us go back and forth like a tennis match before he grabs my face with his hands and says in a whisper " I'd like to see you in something from here."

   I shudder and nod my head.

   We enter the virtually empty store a few moments later. We're greeted by the store manager and whisked back to the fitting rooms for my measurements while Tom and Luke find a place to sit and talk. I come out and start looking for items. I find a few sets of bras and panties, as well as garter belts and stockings which I bring to the counter before going to look for sleepwear. I feel Tom behind me as I look at nighties and I sigh as his arms come around my waist and his chin rests on the top of my head.

   "So how goes it?" he whispers in my ear

   "Fine, I'm done, I think. Other than sleepwear that is."

   "Can I help pick something?"

   "Well, of course, since you're the one that has to look at it." I smile "Just please make sure it's something that's not fetish wear looking and feeling." I laugh at his shocked expression.

   "Of course." he clears his throat as a twinkle lights his eyes "I wouldn't think of buying fetish wear for you until our anniversary." he drawls as he waggles his eyebrows at me.

   I shoo him away after I give him my size and shake my head.

   I find a[ blue lace baby doll](https://www.victoriassecret.com/lingerie/babydolls-and-slips/victorias-secret-darling-lace-flyaway-babydoll?ProductID=254399&CatalogueType=OLS&swatchImage=26B), I look for some others but find nothing strikes my fancy. Tom on the other hand has found two that he really liked. The first was a [Georgette style ,](https://www.victoriassecret.com/lingerie/babydolls-and-slips/georgette-halter-babydoll-very-sexy?ProductID=66248&CatalogueType=OLS&swatchImage=092) the next was a long[ pink and black gown.](https://www.victoriassecret.com/lingerie/gowns-and-kimonos/satin-lace-gown-very-sexy?ProductID=254421&CatalogueType=OLS)

   We paid and were leaving when a storefront caught my eye.

   "Wait here for a second I'll be right back."

   What caught my eye was a[ beautiful crimson dress](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/248964685625581441/), luckily they had it in my size, as well as matching heels. I left the shop with my purchase in a garment bag and a smile on my face.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
